Conventional restraining devices used by law enforcement officials include handcuffs for restraining a person's hands and leg irons for restraining a person's legs. These types of restraining devices typically comprise two heavy metal cuffs which are secured to one another by chains. The cuffs fit around the prisoner's arms or legs and include some form of locking device to prevent their removal.
There are certain circumstances in which an alternate form of restraining device could be useful. For example, law enforcement officials typically carry on a single pair of handcuffs due to the size and weight of the handcuffs. When the law enforcement officer makes multiple arrests, there is a need for additional restraining devices. It would be impractical for the law enforcement officer to carry a large number of handcuffs.
Another problem encountered when using conventional restraining devices occurs when the prisoner is transferred from one law enforcement agency to another. When the transfer is made, one set of handcuffs and/or leg irons is removed from the prisoner and another set of handcuffs and/or leg irons are applied. Such close contact with the prisoner unnecessarily exposes the law enforcement officers to an attack from a potentially dangerous prisoner.
Various types of disposable restraining devices are known for use by law enforcement personnel. Such restraints typically comprise a flexible strap which can be formed into loops that extend around the prisoner's arms or legs. Representative examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,831; 5,159,728; and 5,443,155. These patents illustrate dual loop restraining devices which use flexible strap-like elements to bind a prisoner's arms and legs. The straps include enlarged head portions having slots through which a free end of the strap is inserted to form the loops. The strap typically includes a series of teeth which are engaged by a pawl in the slot to lock the strap in place and prevent it from being withdrawn.
One limitation associated with the dual-loop restraining devices is that they lack any means to adjust the spacing between the loops. For particularly large and bulky prisoners with limited range of motion, the fixed spacing between loops may not be enough to allow the prisoner's hands to be cuffed behind the prisoner's back. Similar difficulty may be encountered when arresting a person with an injury disability. Also, for a prisoner who poses a safety hazard to the law enforcement officer, it may be desirable to bind his or her hands or feet closely together to reduce the risk associated with the handling of the prisoner. On the other hand, for a prisoner who is cooperative and does not propose a risk to the law enforcement officer, it may be desirable to allow some freedom of movement for the prisoner's comfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disposable, strap-like restraining device which allows some adjustment in the distance between the restraining loops.